This proposal is designed to further our understanding of the contribution of the orbitofrontal cortex to preventing impulsive behaviors characteristic of addiction. Although orbitofrontal abnormalities have been consistently associated with various kinds of addiction, little is known about orbitofrontal mediation of the cognitive processes contributing to addiction maintenance and relapse. The proposed study is 1 example of how an interdisciplinary approach will open new avenues for investigating this important question. Functional neuroimaging (fMRI) from cognitive neuroscience is integrated with well-validated theory and paradigms from social psychology to examine the contribution of orbitofrontal cortex to monitoring and controlling approach impulses. Additionally, the proposed study represents a novel extension of previous research by examining orbitofrontal cortex mediation of both monitoring and control of approach impulses in the same study. The proposal is designed to provide a basis for developing a larger program of research aimed at understanding the neural basis of addictive, impulsive behavior. Ultimately, this reseach program will have important implications for developing both cognitive and biological treatments for addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable]